Once Upon a Time
by Thecamphalfbloodgirls
Summary: I vow to be your princess, if you'll be my prince.
1. Crazy Love

Blake

_"I like your last name. Can I have it?"_

"Guys, I think I'm seasick." I announced to my bridesmaids, dressed in ivory and blush as I put down my phone, and continued to walk around in continuous circles, desperately trying not to get sick in this gown.

My twin sister laughed, her perfectly curled hair bouncing, "Blake, you're on land." Correction, we're on Olympus.

"Oh. Then I'm going insane," I said to no one in particular, confirming the fact that I was feeling so many different things I didn't think my heart could contain.

Are you supposed to feel like this? I always pictured the morning of my Wedding Day I would wake up to birds chirping, jump out of bed, and happily get ready for the best day of my life while twirling around the dressing room, drinking champagne with my bridesmaids. So maybe I had an exaggerated dream, I was 6. The point is, I never thought I would feel as nervous as I did now.

Everything today has to be perfect.

"Blake, you look beautiful." Devyn tried to calm my nervous while convincing herself to stay in the pink dress, (she never was one for dresses, or pink), but I had reached the point of inconsolableness.

"Yeah, Mike's going to die when he sees you," Lizzie chimed in with a smile. Me? I was still walking around in circles convinced I was seasick.

_'I'm going to die if I don't get down that isle soon,' _I silently added in my head. There were too many what ifs. What if he changes his mind? What if he just doesn't show up? Oh shit…what if Zander gets to him? Or worse, what if I trip!

"Everything's going to be perfect." I announce again to no one in particular. Rylie agreed with me, and the rest of the girls chimed in and I was still thinking about the horrors of tripping as I walk down the isle.

I took one last deep breath as I realized we were getting closer and closer to the "I do" and finally stopped making circles around the room, "You think he's as nervous as I am?"

Maybe I wasn't completely out of my mind. Or he was just out of his mind too. Either one would work.

"Trust me, he is. Michael's crazy for you."

Crazy. The perfect word to describe the last 2 years of my life. A crazy ride I would've never expected down a crazy unfamiliar road. Where somewhere along the ride I got lost, grew up, fell in love again, and became a mom. And now I'm about to become a wife. Crazy.

I looked at my phone again to see a text response,_"Always ;)"_ and suddenly I felt less nervous. More ready. More ready then ever to end these crazy 2 years, and ready to start the rest of my crazy life with him. Ready to be Mrs. Grace.


	2. Happily Ever After

I always thought when I would walk down the isle, I would be glowing because _everyone was looking at me _and I looked beautiful and all of that. But the reason only I was glowing, was that _he was looking at me._

I took light steps on the shimmering gold carpet that was leading me to the love of my life. I looked down at the Cinderella glass slippers I was wearing, pedicure to perfection; before looking up to face the crowd. Everyone in the room stood up, and was looking at me walk, as if I was walking on air. The gods were smiling, mom was dabbing her eyes, and my siblings were already tearing up. Me? I was _still _worrying about the possibility of me ruining this moment and tripping.

But then I looked to _him._

Mike, he was standing there next to Zander. My prince charming, right there only steps way from completing my happily ever after.

I was getting closer, my smile getting wider. My eyes wanting to tear up in the moment but I wouldn't let myself. My thoughts, thinking to the moment we first kissed, and all of the craziness that followed. And here we were now, 5 years later, about to be Mr. and Mrs. Grace.

And in all of this, I didn't even notice when Zeus let go of my arm. When suddenly my happy ending wasn't so far away, it was right in front of me. When I was right there, standing with Michael, ready to start happily ever after.


End file.
